Happy Birthday Sharon Raydor
by Alsaturriad
Summary: It's Sharon's birthday. I wonder how she plans on celebrating it?


**Once again, another Raydor/Hobbs fanfic. Hope you enjoy.**

"Sharon, you awake?"

"I am now," they older woman grumbled as she rolled over to face the love of her life. "What is it?"

"Oh I just wanted to be the first to wish you happy birthday," Andrea replied before lowering her lips to Sharon's neck. Sharon was initially annoyed but as Andrea moved her wet kisses to her collarbone and subsequently her sternum, all Sharon could have done was let out a throaty groan.

"You do know I have work in" she strained her eyes to see the time "four hours?"

"That's plenty of time," Andrea rebutted, slipping her hands under Sharon's nightshirt and tickling her. Sharon laughed loudly before she remembered Rusty in the other room.

"Maybe we could make this quick," she eventually conceded.

"Very good decision, Captain." The two women both enjoyed Andrea's first present to Sharon as silent as possible.

* * *

"Good morning," Sharon greeted Rusty as she entered the kitchen.

"Damn! Happy birthday. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed! Go lie back down."

Sharon smiled sweetly at him, "I'm sorry Rusty. Maybe we could all sit at the table and enjoy your fine workmanship. That smells amazing!"

"Thanks." Rusty gave in and carried the plates to the table. As Sharon was about to help, Andrea snaked her arms around her. "Imagine if he really brought you breakfast in bed. That would have been one big embarrassing surprise huh?" She chuckled, as Sharon looked puzzled. To drive the point home, Andrea nibbled Sharon's ear briefly.

"Oh my God Andrea! That wouldn't even be funny!" Sharon forcefully removed Andrea's arms from around her waist and scurried over to the table just as Rusty turned around to collect some glasses. Andrea was now overtaken by bouts of laughter as she moved over to the table as well.

"What's so funny?" Paranoid that Andrea might _actually _tell Rusty, Sharon answered, "You do not want to know."

"O-kay," Rusty replied. He gave the two women weird looks. He resumed setting the table.

"So, what do you plan on doing for your birthday today?"

"I don't know. I've got to work so… maybe I'll celebrate over the weekend."

"You really need to learn how to have fun Sharon," Rusty commented.

"I do too have fun!" Sharon protested.

"I think Rusty's definition of _fun _is doing something enjoyable besides sitting in the office all day," Andrea teased. "I'll come by the office around 7 with a change of clothes for you and we'll go to dinner, okay?"

"Okay honey," Sharon leaned over and gently kissed Andrea. "But I _do _have fun. You of all people should know that." Andrea laughed.

* * *

"Good morning everyone," Sharon said as she entered her department. As she continued to her office, Tao jumped up and exclaimed. "Happy birthday Captain!" Sharon stopped in her tracks, paused then turned around with a fake smile plastered across her face. She really didn't want this to turn into a big discussion, which she knew her dearest friend Provenza would most likely do.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. If anything comes up. I'll be in my office."

"Whoa hold up Captain. How about we all go celebrate somewhere after work, unless you already have plans?"

Sharon had to admit she was a little touched by Flynn's invitation, but she immediately realized the sentiment was not shared by everyone, seeing the look on Provenza's face. She did enjoy, though, making the old man uncomfortable.

"That's very kind of you Lieutenant, but I won't be able to tonight."

"If it's Rusty you're worried about, he could tag along too."

"Thank you for the offer, really, but I have to decline." Flynn was always such the gentleman; Sharon kind of felt bad for having to turn him down. About to turn to her office, Provenza decided to put in his two pence.

"That's a shame, Captain. You should go out more. Find someone…special. I mean, today is evidence enough that you're not getting any younger." He sealed his statement with that annoying pout of his. Sharon couldn't believe what she was hearing. Heck, everyone else in the room looked just as dumbfounded as she. _He did NOT just say that!_

"Lieutenant," Sharon tried to keep her anger-and slight embarrassment behind her Captain mask. "My personal life does not need any help, especially from you."

"Oh Capt-"

"- And before you retort, might I warn you that you are _this close_ to that line keeping you out of another round of sensitivity training." The glare he gave him was enough to let him know just how serious she was and with that, she turned on her heels and headed into her office.

"Boy does she need to loosen up," Provenza grumbled as a humbly took a seat at his desk. Sanchez and the other couldn't contain their laughter any longer. "She showed you," was all Flynn said, obviously impressed by their Captain.

"Yeah, well all I can say is good thing her husband got out when he did."

* * *

Time seemed to fly by. Sharon was engrossed in that mountain of reports, which she managed to get rid of by the end of the day. She had her head buried in the final report when there was a light knock on her door. She was surprised and relieved to see Andrea enter a little after.

"Hey birthday girl. Got something here for ya."

"It's that late already?" Sharon double-checked her watch. _Where did the time go?_

"Yup. It's just you and Flynn here. Come on. Let's get out of here. Hope you like what I chose for you."

"Hmm. I hope it's…appropriate."

"Well there is one way to find out babe." Sharon did not trust that sly grin on Andrea's face one bit. _What is she up to?_

Sharon opened the bag to find a dress that seemed unfamiliar to her. She looked up at Andrea. "I don't recall having a dress like this."

"Good because I bought it for you. Happy birthday." Andrea leaned in and captured Sharon's lips.

"Well, let me go see how much trouble you're going to be in."

"Ha well, I do like making my fantasies come true." Andrea retorted, Sharon playfully slapping Andrea's arm. She then told Andrea to turn around so she could be surprised. And surprised she was. The fitted pencil bottom of the dress hugged her hips in all the right places. It stopped just above her knees, and the deep neckline showed off just enough cleavage giving Andrea's ogling eyes lustful satisfaction.

"I've definitely chosen well. You look stunning."

"Hmm. You don't look too bad yourself. Is this what you wore at work today?" Sharon took in Andrea's soft white shirt tucked into her velvet brown slacks. She noticed a hint of the blonde's laced bra printing through the sheer fabric.

"Yeah. Something wrong?" She didn't miss the change in Sharon's facial expression.

"Oh it's just-" she moved closer to Andrea and absent-mindedly played with one of the buttons on Andrea's shirt "- you look very _very_ sexy. And I don't want anyone else looking at you like I am right now." Sharon's eyes were now focused on the blonde's.

"I love when you get all possessive over me, Sharon." She lightly kissed Sharon. "But don't worry, I had my jacket on. We should get going."

"Okay. Let me just collect my things." They exited together, only to be startled by Flynn still seated at his desk. They completely forgot he was here.

"Lieutenant!" Sharon's voice was higher than usual.

"Captain! I thought you guys left through the side door."

_Damn! Why didn't I think of that?_ Sharon thought.

"So, I guess you had plans after all," Flynn continued trying his best to keep his eyes on his Captain's face and not on her… assets.

"I guess I did." Sharon turned to Andrea and smiled. A brief awkward silence fell before Andrea intervened.

"I don't mean to interrupt here but my stomach is beginning to digest itself."

"Well, we better get going then. Lieutenant, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ay ay Captain." He replied with a smile. As the two women walked off, he couldn't help but gaze behind Sharon. He also got a slight glimpse of Andrea wrapping her arm around Sharon's waist just as they both exited the murder room.

* * *

Dinner was over. The couple was now outside Sharon's apartment lingering a little. Andrea took Sharon's hand and kissed it.

"Happy birthday Sharon. I really hope I gave you a good time tonight. You definitely disserved a break."

"Oh I did have a great time with you." Sharon smiled coyly. "I always do. Do you know why?"

"Uh no, but I'm guessing you are going to tell me?" Andrea nervously chuckled, a bit confused. Sharon snaked her hands up Andrea's arms and laced them around her neck, pulling her in for a long, deep kiss. She then looked directly in the blonde's eyes.

"Because I love you." Andrea was taken by surprise a little by Sharon's directness, but she quickly composed herself.

"Well, Sharon," she moved impossibly closer, sandwiching Sharon between herself and the door, "I hope this doesn't cause a problem because I love you too."

"Hmm," Sharon feigned worry, but the eminent sparkle in her eye gave away her excitement and compassion. "How should we _proceed_?"

"That's a… good… question," Andrea managed between kisses. "Let's take this one step at a time. Maybe… sleep on it, then"- kiss-"sleep on it some more" Sharon giggled, now getting Andrea's drift "then probably sleep a little more-"

"-Alright alright, good God, you're gonna be the death of me!" Sharon slid from between Andrea and the door, grabbed her hand and made a dash for inside. "Let's make this the best birthday present ever."

"Yes ma'am." They giggled and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door.

Rusty exited his room, startled by the door slamming. "Sharon? Are you back?" as he moved closer to her door ready to knock he could hear muffled giggles on the other side. He immediately turned and walked back to his room. "Right. Happy birthday to you Sharon."


End file.
